


Cadmus Affair

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cockteasing, Deepthroating, F/F, minor kara danvers/lena luthor sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Inspired by a 3d comic by Squarepeg3d: White Glove Affair. For all those that seen the comic. It is based off it.





	Cadmus Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a 3d comic by Squarepeg3d: White Glove Affair. For all those that seen the comic. It is based off it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kara asks, voice shuddering. Her head shifts around, trying to see her surroundings, her vision was lack due to her blindfold. She feels her arms raised above her head, a tight bind at her wrists. There's a light wind that blows against her body, her nipples harden at the touch of the cool air. Kara tip toes on her feet, a wet substance she feels on the floor.

Hello!?" she yells.

Faint heels Kara hears in the distance. Large doors of steel opens behind her as little light shines in the room. The heels sound closer behind her, they stop directly at her back. The warmth of someone's breath blow across her nape, her muscles shift from the fingers caressing her back, they move downward between her spine— touching the top of her rear. The captive's hand grabs a handful of her ass, Kara can hear a pop from their lips, a single wet finger playing between her cheeks. Kara gasps at the intrusion as she tries to wiggle herself from the pervert.

"Stop it! Stop that!" Kara demands. Her hips are held in place when the finger moves deeper inside, "quit it." 

Wet lips clasps her earlobe, "My apologies, Ms. Danvers." Kara eyes widen at the recognizable voice. Her blindfold is pulled from her eyes.

"Lillian?" She stands in front of her licking the finger that was just inside her. "I thought you were—"

"Dead?" She cuts her off, "sorry to disappoint you." She smiles.

"How did you survive the fire?"

"It doesn't matter, Ms. Danvers." Lillian removes her black suit jacket. Kara struggles against her binds, strange how she couldn't break her holdings. They weren't made of kryptonite.

"You know I almost had my men evaluated when they told me about... you." Lillian stood in front of the her, eyes glancing downward to Kara's center. She walked towards her grasping her penis in her hand. Kara winced when a squeeze was applied to her cock. "Fascinating... let's get a better look at you, shall we?" Lillian raised two fingers, Kara felt her ankles come together when bindings tied around them, her feet planted to the cold floor.

Kara shivered, she tried once more to fight her holds. "Don't struggle, and I'll make this simple." Lillian released her cock, her royal blue blouse pulled off of her. She walked around Kara, leaving her sight.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kara tried to look behind her." Do you intend to hurt me?" 

Lillian's faint laugh filled the room. "Hurt you? Nothing of the sort...it's just not every day that a goddess is at your mercy." Lillian rubbed her hands on Kara's hips, her hands feels her abs of her stomach, moving to her navel, to the base of her cock. "How...perfect. You and I are very much alike...we put our...people and our duty before ourselves." Kara penis begins to harden at her touch. "But duty chips us away and reshapes us, depriving us of our own needs...our wants...our...desires."

Her head faces Lillian, her lips ghosting softly over Kara's, her moaning breaths out as Lillian hand grabs hold of her growing erection. Her hand moves slowly, stroking her. "I watched you from afar...heard of you victories. In truth I feared you, envied you." Her hand moves dangerously slow, never letting the tip of her cock come fully passed the foreskin. Lillian lick across Kara's lips, brushing the inside of her mouth. "I revered you, and admired you. Soldiers call it respect. Poets call it love. Our ancestors call it wrong." She bites slowly on her top lip. "But what me? What do I call it? Whatever I damn well please."

Their lips meet in crashing force due to Lillian pushing her head. Kara groans into her mouth when she feels her penis throb, and pre-cum leaks from her tip. Lillian smiles when she feel the throbbing, hearing the pre-cum falling to the floor. She moves around to Kara's front. "What's this? My, my you really **are** driven ragged, aren't you? No time to take care of... things?" Kara's head was protruding, Lillian caressed the tip. she was enjoying the result of her teasing the Kryptonian. She knelt down on the side of her penis, her right hand holding the middle of her penis. Her index finger on her left hand, presses against the pre-cum. Her mouth hovers closely to the tip. "It hardly seems fair, does it? We who do so much for our people are seldom given a moment to ourselves. But here...here we are alone and unburdened by such things as duty. Here we may be true to one another." Lillian pulls her finger back, placing it in her mouth with a smirk. She lips moved closer to her penis kissing the tip, her left hand feels her balls, massaging them in her hands.

"Very nice." Lillian lick the underside of Kara's penis before sucking on one of her testicles. Kara trembles at Lillian tongue circling her, taking her balls one at a time, she rubs Kara over her face, inhaling her smell. She kisses and licks the building saliva. She sucks her left side once more, she engulf the entirety of her sack in her mouth, Kara breaths forcefully at the tugging of Lillian's lips. The moans of said woman echoing throughout the room. Kara looks down seeing the older woman stroking her cock off to the side, tilting it so see could have a clear view of Lillian's wet face and ball sucking she was enduring.

Lillian released her with a loud pop, she breaths strongly on her sack before she slurps the wetness from her. Lillian grins, her mouth completely drenched, she spits at her ball, licking from the very bottom up to Kara's cockhead. She sucks at the slit making Kara groan, her mouth opens wider taking Kara deeper in her mouth. Her chest is heaving at the strong suction of Lillian's mouth, Kara was losing herself to this pleasure, overwhelmed by Lillian's assault. Her went deeper and deeper, never before has she felt herself so far down someone's throat. Their eyes stayed lock on one another, never once Lillian falter in her eyes. Kara was half buried in her throat, practically feeling the back.

As Lillian continued to suck and stroke her shaft, Kara felt a rise in herself, her eyes glowing red as Lillian tugged on her balls.

Suddenly she stop, leaving Kara hard as steel. she was confused at Lillian abrupt end. "I'm so sorry Ms. Danvers. I don't know what came over me." She stood, walking towards the door. "I'll have my people free you and contact your allies immediately."

Kara was shock and terrified, Lillian couldn't leave her like this. Kara longed for released. She needed this.

"Wait...please...please wait...I...I need you." Kara was begging. "Please come back...please."

A bursting of laughter filled Kara ears. The sound of a lever being pulled as Kara's body was lowered, slightly backwards of the ground. Her legs were spread wide, her penis stiff and pointed straight. "How pathetic. A few licks and you've already started begging. I must admit I expected a challenge. How very disappointing." Lillian stands between her legs, her round perky breast expose to her, she unfasten her leather belt, pulling her pants off she stands naked in front of Kara's throbbing dick.

"Wha...b...but I thought we were the same— that you needed this too!" Kara cried out when Lillian gripped her penis, squeezing the close to the tip.

"Need? I 'need' nothing. Not from you. But god do I love watching you squirm." She moved, whispering in her ear. "Now...I want you **watch.** Watch me defeat you, little girl of steel." She moved Kara's penis between her tits, Kara wincing at the firmness. Lillian moved slowly gradually building her pace. Kara whimper as it became faster and tighter. "Watch as I crush you. Watch as I break you. Watch as I control you." She leaned forward biting Kara's cockhead. "And when I'm done with you? Watch as I make you beg for more, like the Kryptonian bitch that you are."

Sharply inhaling Kara prepared for Lillian's onslaught on her dick.

Her cock twist and turned between Lillian's breast, her firm bosom moved up and down, left to right. Kara was losing her mind at her captives tactics to tittyfucking, the jerking of her penis. Lillian was relentless, showing her the mischievous look a woman could give. She moved her plumped breast to the tip and squeezed her, milking her essence. Kara was held for as long as she could before she would cum on Lillian's breast.

"Not so fast." Lillian said. Her lips ghost over her straining length and her wicked nails dug into the helpless Kryptonian's taught muscles. Warm, wet heat enveloped the thickness of her head, Kara couldn't help the deep groan that spilled from her gasping lips. Lillian's tongue flicked over the slit, collecting the overwhelming pre-cum, dipping deeper to search hungrily for more. Lillian went deeper still, coaxing, pumping rhythm with her hand wrap around the base as her head bobbed. The hotness of her slithered tongue moves in a circler motion.

The sensation made Kara jump, thrusting her hips forward, making Lillian pull back. "Damn! That monster wreaks havoc on a jaw doesn't it."

" **FINISH ME!** " Kara screamed.

Lillian was taken back but held her façade. "You seem to have forgotten the position you're, little girl. You demand  **NOTHING.** " She grabbed Kara by the jaw, squeezing her penis once more. With a flick of her wrists Kara's body bent where her face is between her own legs, her cock directly in her face. "You need a lesson learn in manners. Perhaps I'll teach you that sometimes it's best to keep your mouth shut." Lillian kiss 'n licks the underside of her cock, pushing on it, the tip of the head pointing to Kara's mouth. She smiles, pulling Kara by her hair, shoving her dick between her lips.

Kara indulged herself in sucking her own penis, tasting the cherry flavor of Lillian lipstick, combined with the salty taste of her pre-cum. Lillian was stroking her penis, pushing more of Kara's in her own warm mouth, the build up was leaking out the corners. Kara was enjoying herself, moaning and swirling her tongue around the head. Lillian bit down on her shaft, letting go of her hair, she sucked on Kara's balls.

Lillian's ballsucking sent fire racing up her shaft, even as her throat worked her own penis. "I don't think so, Ms. Superbitch. Who gave you permission to cum?" Lillian snatch her dick from her mouth."

"No! No, please!" Kara whined. "Please, I c-can't!...I need to cum! Let me cum, please!" Kara eyes stared at Lillian. Her cock slowly came towards her lips. "I'll...I'll do it  myself! Just put it back in, and I'll do everything! Please!" Kara opens her mouth ready to take her dick.

"As tempting as it is to watch you be a whore, for your own dick. I can't do that."

Kara grew angry, her eyes burning a crimson red. She screamed at the top of her lungs, twisted in her bindings. " **LET ME CUM**!"

"Fine... I'll let you cum...but only if you admit to me how weak you are." Lillian lowered Kara back to the floor making only her leg, bend at the knee raised. She stood over pointing Kara's penis head at her vagina. Lillian stick the head inside, clenching only at the tip.

" **I'M WEAK**...oh...oh...ancestors. Please...please fuck me." Kara's throb was like a heart, The pulsing was driving her insane.

"Want to cum inside? You're a pathetic little worm. Say it." Kara's pre-cum leaked from Lillian's pussy.

"I'm a pathetic, little worm! I'm so weak. Let me cum." Kara tried to pump her penis inside Lillian, it was futile, Lillian made sure only the head of her cock was inside her. Lillian's hips moved slowly, twirling Kara's dick.

Lillian smile. "You will never best me little girl. You will never win. You are MY bitch. SAY IT."

"I'm your weak little bitch. I'm all yours!" Kara cried out. "Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"No!" She moved herself off of her tip. "Sniveling whores have no place inside of me." She pushes her legs apart taking her penis in her hand. "But I'm not completely heartless. I suppose I'll let you cum.." She stroked her at a rapid pace, when Kara came near her end, Lillian squeezed her head. "Just remember that I will always own you. Don't disappoint me, my pet."

Kara moans cried out, Lillian jerked her penis to completion. Kara's penis poured cum, soaking Lillian's hands, her shaft pulse. Spurt after spurt came from her, covering her stomach and chest. Kara screaming as her cum burst and ran down her body. She was still leaking when Lillian pushed her cock towards her, bending it to face Kara. 

When she was finally done, Lillian kissed her balls and wipe her hands on her breast, gripping her swollen nipples. Her cock rested on her drenched stomach.

"Now isn't this a perfect sight...it's not every day that you see a ruined goddess covered in her own filth." Lillian was laughing at a crying Kara, sobbing at her own disgrace. "But then again. this is exactly what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted to be bent and broken."

Kara cried. "N-no! This...this isn't right! This is humiliating!" Kara face was covered in tears and semen. She felt Lillian's breath on her ear.

"Then why did I stop bending halfway through?"

Kara awaken from her dream, panting heavily. She stared down at her naked body, drenched in her cum from her flaccid penis.

A voice came from the bathroom. "Everything okay in here? I heard you...oh. Oh, wow." Lena stood in on the side of the bed wrapped in ivory tile, it hug her curves, stopping at the top her thighs. Her hair was in a wet ponytail. I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess it wasn't the leprechaun dream this time..."

"Nah, same dream...she was just MUCH sexier this time. Hot, little midgets in shamrocks really do it for me." Kara smiled.

Lena removed her tile showing off her well tone body, Kara licked her lips, her penis was becoming hard. The bed dipped, lena moved the covers from Kara growing erection. "Cheeky cunt. So tell me about this dream. This mess demands elaboration." She taken hold of it, the cum squeezing between her hands.

"It's just geek stuff, Lee. You'd be bored to tears before I even get to the foreplay."

Lena straddle Kara at the base of her penis. "I don't about that...you've started turning me on to the whole geek thing lately, Kara." Lena moves her hips slowly. Kara hands feels along Lena smooth, flat stomach moving to cup her breast. Lena grinds on her Kara's dick, their groans and moans filling the bedroom. "But just to be sure, you'd better start from the beginning. Every...last...detail."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
